The Hall of Ruin
The Hall of Ruin At first you are alone, with no enemies to fight. The first two things you should do is to defeat the 6 goblin champions and to defeat all undead guardians. The order, in which you will do these two things is irrelevant. There are four mirrors: One in the SW corner, one north of it (directly west of your starting location), one in the SE corner, and another one north of it (directly east of your starting location). It is recommended you avoid them (or at least one of them) until you have defeated the goblin spirits (more details later in the walkthrough). Directly south of your starting location is Irgolomok's resting place, Nothing to do there for now, so just remember where it is. In the NW and NE corners you will find impressions of a clawed hand, one in each of the two locations. Touching the impressions once will cause a blue aura appear around them, touching them a second time will turn the aura green, and a third touch will extinguish the aura. For now set both impressions to blue - this will allow you to fight the Goblin Champions (and Irgolomok too, if you are impatient). The 6 champions are: * left side, top to bottom: ** ** ** * right side, top to bottom: ** ** ** In order to begin encountering the Undead Goblin Guardians, return to the NW and NE corners, to the impressions of the clawed hand, and place your hand into each of the two impressions in turn, so that a green aura surrounds them both. Once that's done, the undead guardian welcoming committee should appear as well, one at a time. Near the center of the map are two doors. For every undead guardian you kill a large crack will appear in both of them (a convenient method allowing you to verify your progress, should you need it). Once you kill seven guardians the doors get destroyed, allowing you to enter the area they guard, but there are more of them roaming on this level. Four of the undead guardians will drop an , however, the four may not be among the seven you have already killed. When you have killed all undead goblins on this level you will be told (the text is colored red for easier spotting). It is very much possible to defeat 7 guardians, thereby causing the doors to shatter, without having found a single Engraved Stone Block, in which case you should continue hunting the haunting guardians till you collect all four of those items. And, should you persist in killing more of them (past recovery of those 4 stone blocks), you have a chance of finding a Petrified Goblin Eye as well (there are an estimated 12 to 14 of these guardians roaming this level - precise number yet to be verified). In the central area you will find a three-eyed giant's skull. Examine it after all six goblin champions are dead and one of the eyes will glow: left, middle or right. Go south of the skull and you will find three levers. Pull the one that corresponds to the eye that glowed: left, middle or right. You will hear something to the north. After pulling the lever go back to the skull and then head north. Your escape path gets cut off by 6 Goblin Champion's Spirits and you have to fight them one at a time. After you defeat them all, if Irgolomok is still alive a knight's ghost will appear and will make the fight against the goblin king much easier, otherwise you get slightly different text. After defeating the ghosts visit all four mirrors and reset the clawed hand impressions in the north to blue (cycling past extinguishing them - a two-step process: green to extinguished, extinguished to blue), then walk around until you encounter Irgolomok. He will be scaled at 9+. If you encounter him before defeating the ghosts he's scaled at 14+ to hit, which is why fighting him before the ghosts is not recommended. There are four special doors: one in the NE, one in the NW, one west of where you start, and one east of where you start. You've likely seen them already, and noticed that there's no way to open them. Once Irgolomok is dead the doors can be opened. They lead to the four Corridors of Torment. In each Corridor there are four Greater Tormentors and several enemies encountered at random. Initially the random enemies are scaled at 13+. after defeating one Tormentor they become scaled at 12+, after 2 - 11+, after 3 - 8+, and after defeating all four Tormentors - 6+ to hit. * NE door: The Frozen. 8 random enemies. * NW door: The Burned. 8 random enemies. * SE door: The Drowned. 7 random enemies. * SW door: The Butchered. 9 random enemies. At the end of each corridor you will find a and will get healed a little bit, then you will be returned to where you started in the Hall. After you have the four Stones of Ruin go to where Irgolomok's body was when you first entered the Hall, and you will find a grand stone pedestal. "Use" the Stones of Ruin there. Finally go to the stone wheel in the north - on the way you'll encounter a couple of traps if you have not done so already - and "use" the Engraved Stone Blocks. After that you can spin the wheel and leave the Hall. There are 6 things you should have done in the Hall: * You Explored and Escaped the Hall of Ruin... * You Killed Irgolomok... * You Defeated 6 Goblin Champions... * You Defeated the Goblin Spirits... * You Recovered and Replaced 4 Stones of Ruin... * You Survived 4 Corridors of Torment... If you did all six you will receive 3200 general experience and 200 to all skills and powers. For only the first four (in other words, skipping the Corridors of Torment) you will get 2176 general and 136 AS&P.